This invention relates to fishing equipment and in particular to a method and apparatus for repairing plastic fishing bait.
Various types of plastic worms and other creatures have been made for use as fishing bait. This plastic bait offers several advantages including ready availability and easy storage and handling. Each fisherman develops his or her own special techniques for inserting a fishing hook through the plastic bait so that the appearance and movement of the bait in the water attracts fish. The plastic bait generally must be hooked on the hook in a particular position because improperly hooked bait will not be as effective in attracting fish. After just a few uses the holes in the bait through which the hook extends become enlarged, and the bait can no longer hold its proper position on the hook. In the past, once this happened the bait was useless and had to be discarded and replaced with a new piece. This presented a disposal problem for the fisherman. Furthermore, it meant that the fisherman generally had to carry a large supply of plastic bait, which was both expensive and cumbersome.